The History Of Nastu Dragneel
by DeathANDSham
Summary: q43ijhwpiu4t


Natsu" Happy yelled out to he's sleeping best friend. Natsu jolted awake and fell off he's hammock. Natsu stood up while rubbing the bump on he's head.

"What's up buddy?" Natsu asked groggily

"It's already 10:00 am, Natsu" Happy replied

"Shit really? I guess I must've slept in" Natsu replied while getting change into he's one sleeved waist coat.

"Well you did stay up all night to make Lucy's birthday present for today because you liiiiiiiiike heeeeer" Happy said

"Shut up" Natsu replied

As Natsu was getting changed Happy saw the scars on Natsu's back. Happy has seen it before but he never asked Natsu about it. Natsu put on the scarf that Igneel gave to him.

"Natsu?" Happy asked quietly

"What's up Happy?" Natsu asked Happy. Happy was going to ask Natsu about the scars on Natsu's back but he decided last minute to drop the conversation. He didn't want to bring up any old memories that Natsu had put behind him.

"Can we go fishing before we go to the guild?" Happy asked. Natsu gave Happy he's signature smile and put a thumbs up.

"Of course. I'm starving. I feel like I could eat the whole lake" Natsu exclaimed

"Natsu, you can't eat a lake" Happy pointed out.

Natsu and Happy went out fishing near there house. Natsu and Happy waited patiently for the fish to bite the bait. They eventually caught 13 fishes all together and they began fighting over the last fish. Eventually, Natsu felt bad for Happy so he gave him the last fish.

"We should get back to the guild" Natsu said looking at the sun. He could tell what time it was, just by looking at the sun. It 1:00. He sighed softly and began walking off to the guild.

"Hurry up Happy" Natsu yelled out.

"Aye sir" Happy replied. He flew next to Natsu and they began heading towards the guild.

Once they entered the guild they saw everyone celebrating.

"What's up with the celebration?" Natsu asked he's partner. Happy shrugged in confusion.

"Natsu, Happy. Where have you guys been?" Mirajane asked

"Sorry Mira, I kinda over slept" Natsu replied

"It's okay. Lucy's waiting over there for you" Mirajane said pointing over to the table which was filled with people such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Levy and Lucy's celestial spirits.

"What's up with the celebration?" Natsu asked

"It's Lucy's birthday. Did you already forget?" Mirajane asked, completely shocked at how dense Natsu was.

"Oh shit" Natsu whispered. "Happy stay here. I forgot Lucy's present at home"

Natsu ran out of the guild and back to he's house to get Lucy's presents. He pushed by the people as quickly as possible and as soon as he made it home, he started to try to find the present for Lucy. As he was trying to find the present for Lucy he stumbled upon a light blue heart necklace. He started at the necklace for 5 whole minutes. Natsu slowly closed he's eyes as if he was thinking about something. He picked it up and put it in he's pocket. He then went to get the box for Lucy. He quickly ran back to the guild in order to make it back in time for Lucy's gift giving.

Happy flew over to Lucy.

"Happy birthday" Happy yelled out

"Thanks Happy" Lucy said happily. Happy gave Lucy a cooked fish with a ribbon on it. "How thoughtful of you Happy" Lucy said grabbing the fish. Happy watched Lucy with big eyes, he waited for Lucy to eat the cooked fish and Lucy finally ate the fish.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" Happy yelled

"Of course I do. It tastes...fishy, just how I like it" Lucy said

"Must you be so loud" Carla said to Happy.

"Take my present next" Gray said. He gave Lucy a small box. Lucy unwrapped the box gently. Inside the box was a pretty snow globe. Inside the snow globe was a miniature version of the Rainbow Sakura tree that was held during the Blossom-Viewing Festival. Grey used he's ice magic to create snow inside the snow globe. The snow globe was radiating various colours and it was also snowing.

"Omg thank you Gray. This is so beautiful" Lucy said while staring at the beautiful gift that she had just gotten.

"Don't mention it" Gray replied with a smile. Juvia was biting on a piece of place, she was trying to maintain her jealously.

"This is my gift to you" Erza said. She gave Lucy a new upgraded whip. "It's 100x more powerful then the previous whip" Erza said

"Wow Erza. This is amazing. I can't wait to go on a mission and try out this new weapon" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Take my one next, Lucy" Levy said. Levy gave Lucy one of the rarest book in magnolia. The book was an autobiography, it was about how a man and a woman fell in love, but slowly the man started to turn evil as a demon was starting to posses him, the woman tried to save him but she ended up dying. The book was written by the unknown man.

"Thank you so much Levy. I've been looking for this book, for like forever" Lucy exclaimed. She hugged all her friends.

"Isn't there someone missing?" Wendy pointed out

"Where is that flamebrain?" Gray asked while looking around the noisy guild hall.

"It seems to be that he forgot about your birthday" Erza said

"IM HERE" Natsu yelled. He walked into the guild hall huffing and puffing but he came back all wet but the box was completely dry.

"What happened?" Lucy asked while giggling at the now wet Natsu.

As Natsu was running towards the guild hall he accidentally tripped over a small rock. He went flying into the water but he quickly threw the present onto the concrete. He got him self out of the water and checked if the necklace was okay. He then looked up at the sun and realised that it was getting dark.

"Oh crap" Natsu yelled. He quickly picked up Lucy's present and ran into the guild halls.

Everyone at the table was laughing at Natsu.

"Do you want to fight me?" Natsu yelled at them.

"Natsu lower your voice" Erza said sternly. Natsu quickly stopped talking.

"Natsu the present" Happy nudged Natsu.

"Oh right" Natsu said. He handed Lucy the terribly wrapped present. She opened the box and smiled. A tear dropped onto a piece of paper that was in the box.

"Way to go Natsu. You made her cry" Happy said at Natsu angrily.

"I'm sorry Luce. I didn't mean to make you cry" Natsu said softly.

"Thank you so much Natsu" Lucy said. She hugged Natsu. Inside of the box was a hand made scarf which looked exactly like Natsu's and there was also documents of there first meeting. Such as the food bill that Lucy paid off for Natsu, or there first train ride to the mission. Natsu also kept all the mission papers in the box.

"That's not all" Natsu said while grinning.

"What?" Lucy asked. Natsu took out a blue hear shaped necklace. He put it on Lucy and it began glowing. Natsu smile at Lucy happily.

"Thank you so much Natsu. It's really beautiful and amazing. I. can't believe you kept all those things. How long did it take for you to make that scarf?" Lucy asked

"Not that long" Natsu said while blushing. He rubbed the back of he's head nervously.

"It took him 3 weeks and all night" Happy said

"Shut up" Natsu yelled at Happy.

"You stayed up all night making this for me?" Lucy asked while blushing.

"I was really nothing" Natsu said while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Yoooouuu liiiiikkkkeee each other" Happy said while giving Lucy kissing faces. Lucy punched Happy in the face.

"Happy birthday" Natsu yelled. And everyone cheered with him

"Thank you so much guys" Lucy said with a smile on her face

Authors note: Hey guys. If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to express it. Thanks


End file.
